caigamos juntos
by Meme-sama
Summary: Midorima tiene un desbordante amor por Akashi, al punto de quererle en niveles nuevos, un amor tan fuerte que perdona todo, bien dicen "el fin justifica los medios" Pareja: MidoAka


Caigamos juntos.

"Caigamos juntos, en la hermosa oscuridad…pues eres tan puro, que tu luz siempre nos iluminara en las hermosas tinieblas. Que el calor de nuestras almas sea suficiente…

Dame tu corazón, entrégame tu cuerpo…concédeme tu alma y húndete en mis labios… ¿Puedes hacerlo verdad? Después de todo…eres solo mío, naciste para mi…el destino nos une, y el hilo rojo más denso que la sangre amarra nuestras almas juntando nuestros caminos.

He caído…

Me has ganado…

Tu belleza, tu intelecto…tu amabilidad, tu frialdad y tu crueldad son la exquisitez que pocos podemos hallar, mientras hay flores en el mundo, tú te alzas orgulloso como una rosa llena de espinas negras manchadas con la sangre de quien ha osado tratar de arrancarte…pero no te preocupes, aun si me matas, y pierno la última gota, te arrancaré, uno por uno de tus pétalos embriagándome en el dulce aroma…irónicamente, nos marchitaremos juntos.

¿He caído en la locura? Si, de la forma más terrible y cruel…pues eso es el verdadero destino de toda criatura que conoce el amor. El deseo, la pasión, la lujuria, el dulce libido y el insaciable amor…todo ello, tú lo has puesto en mí, y como la bacteria del virus letal carcomió mi alma, destruyo mi cordura y me despojo de todos mis sueños anhelos y sueños…volviéndote tú el centro de todo.

Te amo, te idolatro…te deseo, te quiero…y a la vez te odio, te detesto y deseo acabar contigo con mis propias manos. Quizá e s una locura, quizá es una incoherencia del corazón…pero deseo ser quien arranque todo de ti, quien salga triunfante…quien se quede con todo de ti.

Todo mi ser te pertenece, cada parte de este sucio e impuro cuerpo que no se compara al tuyo. También mis palabras, mi aliento y mis suspiros….todo es tuyo, todo es para ti…todo es por ti. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Pero eres tan cruel…que finges no darte cuenta, tratas de huir, de evadir la realidad. Realidad de la que ya eras consiente…siempre lo supimos, siempre tuvimos la noción…solo atrasas lo inevitable. ¿Por qué no caes es mis brazos de una buena vez?

Si te dejas caer en mis brazos de daré el final más hermoso, con un beso de muerte nos arrancaré la vida, así ambos podremos pertenecernos…te daré todo de mi, y me quedaré con todo de ti…ya no huyas, ya no corras…ya no temas, el más dulce final nos aguarda…juntos.

Caigamos juntos…sea el infierno, sea el cielo. Tú y yo nos construiremos nuestro edén. No importa la luz ya, simplemente seremos uno en la oscuridad, nos quedaremos ahí y el descanso será eterno…volveremos a ser uno…como siempre debió ser…pues nos pertenecemos.

Tú has nacido para mí…

Pero aun ha de faltar tiempo. Aun ha de faltar fuerza…aun ha de faltar esperanzas, sueños, vida…

Mientras que el final viene por nosotros, yo me asegurare de que seas feliz…pero, al mismo tiempo, te daré dolor e infelicidad pues nada es totalmente perfecto…las lagrimas son sublimes, las risas encantadoras. Quiero amabas de ti…creo he sido claro, quiero todo…todo, no solo tu amor, quiero tu odio; no solo quiero tus risas, quiero tus lagrimas.

No me sirve si solo me das lo bueno de ti, pues deseo amarte eternamente. ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Podrías tú acaso entender lo que yo quiero?

No me contendré. Los placeres de la carne son para la vida, la unión de las almas para lo que llamamos muerte. Ah, nuestro Dios es todo perfecto y poderoso, pues ha unido nuestro caminos aquí en la tierra…pero soy un egoísta, ya que quiero arrebatarte…quiero quedarte contigo, mi hermoso y bello ángel…mi divina criatura.

¿Cómo lo has hecho Akashi? ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte puro a pesar de estar sumergido en el dolor y la tragedia?

Conozco poco de tu pasado, pero yo seré todo tu futuro…seré todo para ti…seré todo…todo, todo, todo.

¡Ámame! ¡Deséame! ¡Vuélvete loco por mí!

Yo lo he hecho, yo soy todo tuyo… ¿No lo ves? ¿Cuánto más tiempo deseas fingir? ¿Cuánto más tiempo ignoraras esto que quema en nuestros pechos?

Me dejaste vacio, si nada, sin corazón, sin alma. Eres mi dulce ángel, y mi amor por ti me convirtió en un demonio…pero está bien, yo seré quien te arrastre lejos del paraíso, yo seré quien te monopolice. Que dios te de perdón, que dios te de fuerza…

Quiero besarte…quiero amarte, quiero tocarte, quiero probarte…

Quiero matarte, quiero lastimarte, quiero odiarte, quiero destrozarte…

¡Ven mi amado! Yo te destruiré, yo te abrazaré.

Una a una arrancaré las plumas de tus alas, poco a poco te sumergiré junto a mí, hasta asfixiarte, hasta ahogarte en este pútrido y retorcido amor.

Grita, llora, implora…saca todo aquello. Te daré mi dulce veneno.

Hundámonos en la oscuridad, hundámonos en lo que llaman "el mal" pero… ¿Acaso amarte con tanta fuerza es malo? ¿Acaso desearte sin descanso es malo?... De ser así…no importa, ya no me importa…creo que demasiadas veces he dado vueltas al asunto. Y aunque se me diera la oportunidad de ir atrás y cambiar mis caminos…elegiría el mismo, pues yo nací para ti, y tú naciste para mí.

Una y mil veces haría lo mismo. Así que ya no tengas miedo, ya no temas a la verdad…la verdad que siempre ha sido y siempre será: Eres mío.

Que no te preocupes otros, que no te importen las voces funestas que interrumpen nuestra dicha…que no te haga mal, que no te afecte…

No pienses en otros, no mires a otros, no toques a otros y no dejes a nadie más estar cerca de ti, pues me volveré aun más loco y me desharé de esas personas sin importar que o quien…haré todo y mas, romperé las leyes de la tierra y del cielo, haré hasta o ultimo para… que estemos juntos…Akashi…"

Esos eran los sentimientos de Midorima Shintarou, quien ya había perdido todo a causa del amor…a causa de ese hermoso y terrible amor, su corazón se había podrido, su frialdad se había fugado…su razonamiento y todo lo que alguna vez Midorima había sido se había ido, se había destruido, no quedaba mucho…solo esos fuertes sentimientos por Akashi. Y aunque el otro se enfrascara en fingir no notarlo ambos sabían la verdad…Midorima no entendía por qué, no entendía realmente las cosas…pero no importaba, solo una cosa ahora era primordial en su mente."

* * *

El silencio era fúnebre, la noche acobijaba el escenario…

Una preciosa habitación era iluminada por la luz de la luna. No había ni un solo ruido, los muebles parecían callar al igual que las paredes que ya acostumbradas a escuchar rumores estaban. Y en la cama de la habitación había un cuerpo…un cuerpo vivo que se movía, se movía con total esfuerzo, con total fuerza.

En esa habitación casi todo era silencio, a excepción del crujido de la madera y los gritos ahogados. En aquella cama yacía Akashi Seijuuro. Quien era lentamente carcomido por la ira y por el miedo…

Pero pronto toda duda se disiparía, pues la puerta fue abierta; ante los ojos de Akashi una figura se mostró, figura que era demasiado familiar para él, a tal grado que cuando le reconoció, en su mirada puso observarse la confusión, el miedo y la sorpresa que agitaba su alma entera.

Midorima Shintarou ahora entraba en la habitación, en sus labios y en sus facciones no había nada. Pero la furia de sus orbes hablaba por sí sola. El no venía a rescatar a Akashi, pues él era quien…había hecho todo esto. Akashi lo supo cuando observó fijamente los ojos de Midorima…Ambos estaban ya conectados a tal grado que las miradas eran suficientes para comunicarse entre ambos.

Akashi trató de gritar una vez más, peor sus labios estaban sellados. Sus manos adoloridas aun seguían tirando de sus ataduras, y de sus muñecas podía verse correr un pequeño hilo de sangre por las heridas que se había hecho al forcejear. El silencio perduraba, los pequeños sonidos dejaban de tener importancia…la tensión era tan densa que Akashi sentía que dejaba de respirar.

—Akashi…—Midorima le llamó por su nombre, y solo eso. Los orbes de Midorima estaban inspeccionando a Akashi como si de una obra de arte se tratara, como si analizara hasta lo último de lo que la vista ofrecía.

Poniendo todo simple. Midorima había dormido a Akashi y lo había amarrado a esa cama…el lugar era desconocido, posiblemente un hotel, pues Akashi no reconocía el lugar donde estaban…no reconocía nada, ni siquiera el hombre frente suyo, cuyos simples ojos desbordaban algo…que Akashi temía.

—Oh, Akashi…te has lastimado…No debiste forcejear tanto, no te haré daño…—Midorima sonrió un poco y se quitó el saco que traía puesto, arrojándolo por ahí, pues no importaba ya nada. Subió a la cama y quedó arriba de Akashi, sin aplastarlo ni nada. Akashi se sintió extraño al estar tan cerca de Midorima...pues todo se sentía demasiado diferente.

—Akashi…seguro no entiendes nada. ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se siente estar confundido? Tu siempre me has dicho que seas saber…hoy te enseñare todo…todo…—El tono de voz de Shintarou estaba cargado de algo raro, era un tono poco usual…un susurro dulce, un susurro suave, como si tratara de demostrar ternura y devoción a Akashi. Midorima se recostó en el pecho de Akashi y sonrió con ironía, mientras que sus manos palpaban el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Midorima notó el hilo de sangre que había manchado su brazo.

Midorima se levantó un poco, removiendo la manga, dejó el brazo de Akashi a la vista. El hilo aun estaba fresco, la herida era reciente. Midorima se acercó, por alguna razón el aroma a sangre resultaba demasiado dulce…demasiado irresistible. —Curaré tus heridas…y hare un mas, para ti…

La lengua de Midorima palpó la piel, era suave y tenía un agradable aroma. Deslizó la lengua por donde estaba el hilo de sangre, dejando limpia el área. Midorima por alguna razón se sentía extasiado con la simple acción. Akashi solo temblaba, se retorcía con violencia a causa de los temblores que azotaban su cuerpo, incluyendo todas las nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que ahora podía sentir.

Midorima besó sus heridas hasta dejarlas secas y limpias. Luego de ello se relamió los labios, y con su mano tomó el rostro de Akashi, acariciando suavemente sus perfectas mejillas…ese rostro era hermoso, bello, cruel…divino y marchito…

—Seré claro Akashi. Tú ya sabes lo que pasará…eres demasiado listo. No puedo retener mas mis sentimientos por ti…y hare que los sientas, que te ahogues en ellos…ya no puedo más. Me he convertido en esto…a causa tuya…

Akashi comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, mientras le miraba con odio, con miedo y con total extrañeza. Ese Midorima no era el que él conocía.

—Así que…caigamos juntos…Akashi. —Midorima le retiró la cinta de la boca a Akashi, pero antes de que el pelirrojo dijera tan siquiera la más mínima palabra este ya era preso de los labios de Midorima, que con posesividad no le dejaba escapar en lo más mínimo, robándole hasta la última pisca de aire. Sin ser suficiente introdujo su lengua, dando un beso lento y pero bastante acelerado. Los preciosos sonidos producidos por el choque de sus labios era lo más maravilloso en el mundo, algo con lo que Midorima había fantaseado por bastante tiempo.

Las manos de Midorima no se quedaron quietas, inmediatamente una de ella se fue hacia el pantalón de Akashi, colándose bajo la ropa interior, para poder tomar entre sus dedos el miembro del menor, y comenzar a masajearlo con rudeza y fuerza, y así obtener quejidos más audibles.

Los sollozos de Akashi y sus quejidos a veces lograban escapar y sonar, pero Midorima deseaba quedarse con todo así que hacía que el beso fuera más intenso, deseaba todo, y se lo llevaría todo. Pero pronto Midorima también necesitó respirar. Cuando Midorima se apartó de los labios de Akashi pudo observar con deleite la preciosa vista ofrecida por parte del pelirrojo. Unos labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, la confusión en sus orbes y el mareo causado por el beso, y esas mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y ya creciente excitación, pues la mano de Midorima aun no se detenía. El falo de Akashi comenzaba a endurecerse notoriamente…Aunque Akashi deseaba, no podía resistirse a Midorima en ningún sentido, era inútil tratar de fingir.

—-…A-Ah… ¿p-por qué…?...Shintarou…—Akashi logró sacar algunas palabras entre los jadeos. Pues trataba de recuperar su oxigeno, estaba un poco agotado por haber tratado de gritar.

—Te lo he dicho ya…Akashi, deja de ser necio. Eso es algo que siempre me ha molestado de ti, pero que no puedo dejar de amar, estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, para ti…porque te amo… ¿Lo entiendes?

—N-No…eres…e-el Shintarou…q-que yo conozco…—Sollozó leve, y con ironía, pues Akashi…en verdad comprendía que era lo que le sucedía a Midorima, entendía todo. Lo sabía…pero se resistía a creer. En los orbes de Midorima estaba la locura, la devoción de alguien enamorado…y la adoración de alguien desquiciado.

—No, de alguna forma…yo lo sé. Pero, es porque te amo…Se que lo entiendes…así que…caigamos juntos… Akashi. Te arrastraré junto conmigo a la sublime oscuridad…

Dicho esto, Midorima despojó a Akashi de su ropa, dejando su miembro semi-erecto al aire

Midorima comenzó a llenar de besos a Akashi, luego se dirigió a su oreja, e introdujo suavemente su lengua en ella, haciendo que Akashi se estremeciera, por el excitante sonido y el delicioso cosquilleo. Luego de ello, Midorima mordisqueó un poco su oreja, y lamio lentamente el lóbulo.

Akashi comenzaba a jadear aun más. No podía negarse, no podía luchar y mucho menos forcejar, estaba cansado, confundido…y estaba siendo arrastrado por los sentimientos de Midorima.

Shintarou se colocó de nuevo en el pecho de Akashi. Dejó besos por todo el cuello del pelirrojo, dando fuertes mordidas, hasta el punto de casi hacerle sangrar, pues quería dejar todo su cuerpo lleno de marcas. Exploraría todo su cuerpo y lo marcaría. Las manos de Midorima se fueron a los muslos de Akashi, hundiendo sus largos dedos en aquella suave carne, tan maravillosa…incluso la apretaba un poco con el afán de sentir mas y mas. Midorima ahora frente al pecho de Akashi, deslizó su lengua por uno de sus botones. Para después tomarlo todo con la boca y lamerlo con algo de hambre y bestialidad, mordisqueando su gusto y luego ensimismarse para succionar cuanto deseara, chupando con algo de fuerza, para poder estimular correctamente a Akashi. Y lo estaba haciendo bien, pues del falo de Akashi algunas gotas de su semilla comenzaban a deslizarse mientras su miembro temblaba un poco. Midorima gozaba del pecho de su amado Akashi, y también dejaba marcas en este, dolorosas marcas que hacían al menor soltar algunos gritos ahogados por la impresión.

Las piernas de Akashi temblaban histéricas por las sensaciones encontradas. Midorima una vez satisfecho por esa deliciosa área en el cuerpo de Akashi, comenzó a bajar, tocando cada detalle con sus dedos, delineando las marcas y la piel de este. Sin duda alguna el cuerpo de Akashi era totalmente magnifico y bello…esculpido magníficamente y hermosamente esbelto…definido y marcado…era todo con lo que Shintarou había fantaseado.

Midorima se acomodó de manera que su rostro quedara justo en frente del miembro de Akashi, el cual sin demora comenzó a lamer, suavemente, como si deseara probar cada centímetro y deleitarse a sí mismo. Akashi soltó un fuerte gemido, ya que la tibia y húmeda boca de Midorima era totalmente placentera. El cuerpo de Akashi estaba perlado en sudor, y comenzaba a calentarse con rapidez ante tantas caricias…volviéndose loco poco a poco por el libido en su cuerpo.

Midorima, con una mano continuaba tocando en cuerpo de Akashi y con la otra estimulaba el miembro de Akashi. La lengua que antes estaba lamiendo el miembro de Akashi ahora estimulaba la punta, recorriendo el área una y otra vez, pero luego bajaba por la extensión dejando cada vez más húmeda la carne de este. Akashi no podía contenerse, los gemidos comenzaban a salir cada vez más sonoros, cada vez más desesperados…era un placer al cual quería negarse, era un placer que quería negar a toda costa. Era algo que no podía soportar por mucho tiempo…pronto culminaría…aunque trataba de aguantar.

"¡Delicioso, delicioso, delicioso…! El cuerpo de Akashi es totalmente exquisito…s-se siente tan bien, cada centímetro…lo quiero, lo deseo aun mas…ahora que he probado su carne no puedo negarme estos placeres nunca mas…quiero todo…"

Pensaba Midorima. Quien de repente engulló todo el miembro de Akashi de golpe, ocupando toda su boca para poder estimularlo con mas fuerza, la sensación era increíble…para ambos. Para Akashi era vergonzoso pero totalmente exquisito…pues a pesar de ser algo bajo…se sentía bien, explotaría pronto. Y para Midorima de alguna forma era placentero…su voz era suficiente para venirse…estimularlo era la mayor felicidad…incluso los pantalones que traía puestos comenzaban a lastimarle ya que estaba claramente duro y excitado.

Midorima aunque no quería hizo una pausa. Se despojó de toda prensa y se quitó sus lentes. Akashi se sintió totalmente excitado, la química entre ambos era perfecta…el maravilloso cuerpo de Midorima era algo increíble…sus anchos hombros, los músculos bien marcados, esa estructura fornida y tonificada…las gotas de sudor que bailaban por su pecho…su abdomen, sus brazos largos y fuertes…todo, todo, absolutamente todo…Akashi se sintió mareado…y deseoso…algo en él comenzaba a pedir a gritos a Midorima.

¿Por qué Akashi no estaba tan asustado? Por que era verdad. Le amaba. Akashi amaba mucho a Midorima…desde que se volvieron amigos, desde que fueron cercanos…siempre le había querido como a nadie más. Shintarou era la única persona en la que Akashi confiaba totalmente…así que, esta situación no atemorizaba a Akashi, solo le tenía confundido…lo que realmente le asustaba era su propia actitud...ya que Akashi no se comprendía así mismo…¿Por qué no luchaba más? ¿Por qué no le gritaba que lo odiaba? ¿Por qué cedía de esa forma?

La respuesta era simple…pero difícil de admitir.

Volviendo a lo actual. Midorima ahora estaba en sima de Akashi, rozando su miembro contra el de Akashi, que ya estaba húmedo y goteando, el calor que ambos sentían en su parte baja… era estremecedor. Midorima se frotaba exhaustivamente contra Akashi, comenzando a jadear de igual forma…estaba totalmente perdido…ahogado por el libido, consumido por el deseo…y eufórico.

—A-Ah…Akashi…te amo, te amo…te deseo tanto…dime… ¿Ya vas a admitirlo? Dime…di que me amas…—Pidió Midorima jadeante, mientras juntaba mas su cuerpo contra el de Akashi, moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual y excitante.

—S-Shintarou…y-yo… ¡a-ah!...n-no….p-para…ya no puedo…—Akashi soltó un fuerte grito y se vino manchando el abdomen de ambos. Midorima recogió la semilla de Akashi con sus dedos, y la lamió, primero repasó su lengua…al sentir tan peculiar sabor comenzó a lamer con voracidad hasta tomar todo. Akashi estaba tan mareado, que no podía si quiera procesar nada más.

"La esencia de Akashi…es deliciosa…quiero más, quiero hasta la última gota…más, más…más"

Extasiado…era poco. Midorima deseaba más. Pero esta vez lo tomaría directamente…para no desperdiciar nada. Sus manos comenzaron a estimular de nuevo al miembro del pelirrojo, a pesar de que este pidió que se detuviera. Akashi tenía miedo de sí mismo, de sus reacciones y de su cuerpo…pero, lentamente iba perdiendo ese miedo, y aceptando…todo.

Antes que nada, Midorima desató a Akashi, sabía que no había problema si hacia tal cosa, después de todo Akashi estaba tan débil y agitado que no pasaría nada si le desataba. Akashi se sintió algo aliviado, pues ese dolor no le permitía gozar de lo demás, ahora sentía las manos entumidas pero poco a poco se iban relajando.

Midorima una vez realizada su tarea fue hacia el miembro de Akashi para poder tomarlo con su boca de nuevo, succionando con algo de fuerza, dando unas pequeñas mordidas que de echo estimulaban a Akashi. Pero, era momento de avanzar…Así que un dedo se dirigió a la entrada del menor, y haciendo presión logró introducirlo; el interior de Akashi estaba caliente y cuanto más movía su dedo midorima se ponía mas húmeda y caliente su entrada.

Midorima chupaba y succionaba con ahínco. Akashi se aferraba a la cama como podía, pues su cuerpo se estaba retorciendo, sus caderas temblaban y se estremecía…incluso las movía de forma inconsciente para poder embestir contra la garganta de Midorima. Shintarou estaba más que excitado…estaba en el total paraíso terrenal. Mientras Midorima movía sus labios de arriba abajo, jalando un poco de piel, succionando con brutalidad, en el interior de Akashi se deslizó un segundo dedo. Midorima movía sus dedos en forma de tijera y con pequeños círculos…Akashi a pesar de estar ido por el placer, simplemente deseaba más… y sabía a dónde iría todo esto. No pasó mucho antes de que entrara un tercer dedo, Midorima los movía con velocidad simulando pequeñas embestidas. Akashi gemía descontrolado, los sonidos eróticos que producían las acciones le excitaban aun mas, le descontrolaban y sacaban al aire los deseos más profundos de Akashi.

Pronto Akashi sintió un fuerte shock recorrer su espina dorsal, y con una corriente de oleadas placenteras se vino, con mucho más fuerza que antes. Midorima sintió el semen fluir con fuerza, y directamente lo tragó todo, bebiendo hasta la última gota. Shintarou se sintió aun más excitado, a tal grado que por solo beber el semen de Akashi, el miembro de Midorima ya goteaba deseoso de más.

—Akashi…te amo…se solo mío…—Midorima alzó las piernas de Akashi, sacó sus dedos de su entrada y comenzó a lamer, primero besó sus piernas, dejando marcas por todos lados, gozando del erótico tacto que tenía con la piel de Akashi…sus muslos y glúteos eran una delicia…

Midorima lamió la entrada de Akashi para dilatarla un poco más, y escuchar mas gemidos. La voz de Akashi era como un afrodisiaco para Shintarou que cada vez le descontrolaba más y más. Akashi estaba totalmente intimidado por los ojos del contrario…era como ver a una bestia salvaje, hambrienta…

Ya sin más preámbulo, Midorima entró en Akashi, lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro en Akashi, cosa que no fue fácil, pues lo estrecho de Akashi mas el gran miembro de Midorima hacían las cosas algo…difíciles.

—….¡A-Ah! ¡AH! ...S-Shintarou…s-saca…n-no… ¡D-Duele!

—Ah…no puedo…p-parar…A-Akashi…di que me amas ¡DIMELO YA! —Gritó Midorima mientras entraba de golpe, haciendo que Akashi soltara un grito desgarrador…las lagrimas se deslizaban, por más que tratara de contenerse…todo era demasiado como para poder expresarlo con palabras.

—Me lastimas…S-Shintarou…a-Ahg…

—Si...así es…Akashi, yo te lastimo, yo te amo…soy el único que puede verte de este modo…tocarte de este modo…ahora…si quieres me mueva…tienes que decirme cuanto me amas. —De primera instancia Akashi no comprendió mucho de lo que el contrario decía, pero pronto un calor abrazador e incontenible comenzó a quemar en su interior, ya acostumbrado a esa sensación de sentirse llenado…surgió una nueva necesidad. Akashi desesperado cedió ante los deseos de Shintarou.

—T-Te amo…siempre lo he hecho…pero tengo miedo, miedo en lo que me he convertido…miedo de todo esto… ¡A-Ah!...A-Así que…por favor…m-muévete…

—No temas…esta es tu verdadera naturaleza…no temas, caeremos juntos en la oscuridad… Akashi…—Midorima tomó los labios de Akashi una vez más y comenzó a moverse. El miembro de Midorima estaba tan húmedo que deslizarse en las paredes de Akashi resultó un poco más sencillo, pero mientras más fuerza utilizaba, las paredes de Akashi se convulsionaban y apretaban con tremenda fuerza a Midorima, quien con tan solo sentirle soltaba gruñidos de placer y gemidos roncos, no podía detenerse. Akashi observó a Midorima mientras "le hacía el amor"

"Así que… ¿Así es como debe de ser…Shintarou?...Yo siempre te he amado, y tu por amarme terminaste así…pero, la realidad es que ya no deseo pensar…ya no quiero saber si está bien o está mal… de echo quiero sentir mas a Shintarou…pues a pesar de que siento que soy arrastrado a un punto sin retorno…se siente bien…demasiado…Shintarou…yo tomaré la responsabilidad…junto a ti"

Midorima no totalmente satisfecho comenzó a devorar a Akashi en un apasionado beso, el cual fue correspondido, Akashi dejó de lado todo lo que era la moral o cualquier otro impedimento que le evitara disfrutar de los actos sexuales que Shintarou proporcionaba. Ambos se besaban, jadeaban y buscaban mas contacto. Akashi abrazó a Midorima del cuello, y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Midorima, las cuales se volvían estocadas fuertes y constantes, tocando así los puntos sensibles del interior de Akashi. Para darle mas placer a Akashi; Midorima tomó el miembro de este y comenzó a masturbarlo de manera feroz, obteniendo gritos del placer que azotaba con deleite el cuerpo de Akashi. El calor era mortal, el placer sublime, el éxtasis estremecedor, los sentimientos desbordantes…todo tan excitante y emocionante. Ambos sentían las oleadas de placer cosquillear en sus cuerpos, incluso el simple acto era un estimulante que llevaba no solo a sus cuerpos, si no que llevaba a sus mentes a tener orgasmos mentales.

—A-Akashi…a-ah… ¡A-Ah!...Nhg…y-ya…estoy cerca…voy a venirme dentro…A-Akashi…siénteme, siénteme…voy a llenarte…con todo…

—S-Si, hazlo…hazlo… ¡Hazlo! S-Shintarou…dame todo de ti, dame todo tu amor, vuélvete más loco por mí. —Gritó Akashi desesperado, pues pronto se vendría una vez mas.

"Solo tú puedes amarme así…Solo tú puedes desearme así…a cambio te daré todo de mi…nos pertenecemos…aunque no acepte tus palabras, pues sentir tus intenciones…y amar tus retorcidos sentimientos…caeremos…juntos"

"Veo que ya lo aceptas Akashi…soy tan feliz…Caigamos juntos…Mi amado Akashi"

De los ojos de Midorima brotaron algunas lágrimas de dicha.

—¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —Gritó sonriendo. Acelerando sus movimientos a lo más que podía, dio un fuerte golpe en el punto perfecto de Akashi, llegando lo más hondo posible, se vino dejando su semilla en el interior de Akashi, llenándole por completo. Aquel golpe de calor hizo que una vez más el pelirrojo se viniera ensuciando de nuevo su abdomen.

—Shintarou…lléname…más…

Jadeo Akashi. Midorima depositó un beso en sus labios.

—Eternamente…

Luego de ello, hicieron el amor muchas veces más, no importaba cuantas veces Midorima se corriera dentro de Akashi, no era suficiente. Ambos se volvieron locos y apasionados esa noche, dejando que la total fiebre los quemara vivos y el amor de ambos fluyera por sus cuerpos. Hasta el amanecer, hasta el alba ambos se dieron todo de sí. Exhaustos durmieron abrazados todo el tiempo que necesitaron. Ambos se volvieron adictos a unirse una y otra vez. Pero, no importaba…ahora todo estaba bien…Ambos estarían juntos…

* * *

—Bienvenido a casa…Shintarou…—Los meses pasaron, y ahora ambos vivían juntos.

—Akashi…te extrañe mi amor…vamos a la-

—No puedo…—Sonrió gustoso.

—¿P-Por que?

—Por que…estoy embarazado…de ti…Shintarou…


End file.
